Useless when wet
by TigerLynx
Summary: Royai oneshots. Exploring the relationship between Roy and Riza. New chapter: Loyalty; Riza Hawkeye is offered a promotion but she's too loyal to stray from Mustangs side
1. Sleep tight

**Sleep Tight**

Mustang, Hawkeye, Havoc, Feury, Black Hayate and Breda were all cramped inside a military issued car. That had been investigating a series of murders and found the murderers, a rogue alchemist and his minions. Mustangs original plan had been to get Hayate to track down the alchemist then blow the shit out of the place however they had discovered there were hostages. A smoke bomb, a flash grenade, a bucket of water and fifteen gunshots later, Mustang had been rendered useless, Hawkeye had protected his sorry ass and disabled most of the minions, Havoc had knocked out the alchemist and the hostages had been released. Now they were exhausted.

"Ummm, Colonel?" Feury called from the back of the car.

"Yes?" His eyes didn't leave the road as he turned a corner.

"The Lieutenant fell asleep"

He glanced at the mirror to look at her. Her face was relaxed as she slept, her head leaning on Havoc's shoulder and her arms wrapped around her waist. Feury who was sat beside her had Black Hayate on his lap who was also asleep.

Roy smiled softly,"we're nearly at her apartment, just leave her for now"

The car stopped outside a complex of apartments and Roy got out.

"Hey Havoc, think you can lift her? Pass her to me?" Roy lifted her easily and she nuzzled into his shirt, still asleep.

"Do you need help with the key or anything sir?" Havoc asked, watching him.

They looked like a real couple, him holding her bridal style and her looking content in his arms. Hayate lept out of the car and looked up at his Mistress, head cocked to one side.

"No, it'll be fine, do you guys mind waiting out here" he asked, it was rhetorical as he had already turned and entered the building.

* * *

He knew it was number 306. As he stepped into the elevator he leaned against the wall, adjusting Riza in his arms. One of her hands tangled itself in his shirt. Outside her door he stopped, how was he going to get in without disrupting her sleep?

He pulled the spare key she had given him from his pocket and carefully unlocked the door, entering before kicking it shut. He quickly lay her on her bed. He attempted to straighten himself only to find she had grasped his shirt with both hands and wasn't letting go.

With a sigh he sat on the edge of the bed and slowly began prying her hands open. Hayate trotted in, his tail wagging as he wandered towards the dog bed in the corner of the room and Kay down, panting happily.

"Come on Riza" he murmured as he slowly loosened her grip.

"Stay" the word was muffled but Roy could just about hear it.

He smiled as he lay down, wrapping his arms around her.

* * *

"Yo Roy- err, bad timing?" Havoc, Breda and Feury peered in, apparently too impatient to wait in the car.

They were greeted by a sleeping Riza Hawkeye who currently had her face buried in Mustangs shirt and Roy Mustang who had his arms wrapped around her midriff and his chin resting on top of her head.

"Shhhh, here just take the car" he whispered, throwing the keys at them.

They backed away and the door clicked shut. He could hear them in the corridor as they walked away.

"Breda you owe me 150 cenz!" Havoc's voice laughed.

"They could have waited a week! Then I'd have won" Breda's voice replied.

_Trust them to bet on his relationship status. _Roy rolled his eyes, reaching up to release her hair from its clip. He could help but grin as it cascaded down her shoulders and absent-mindedly stroked it. So the guys bet on them getting together? If Riza found out they were screwed.

He smiled at the thought before settling into a deep peaceful slumber.

* * *

**I always imagine that Roy drives Riza home and stuff when she stays late to make him actually work and that he sometimes ends up carrying her if she falls asleep and then she makes him stay. Riza probably has a really affectionate side behind closed doors, I mean after Roy called her and knew she wasn't okay she was hugging Hayate but in public she keeps a perfect soldier face. They were just made for each other 3**


	2. Blind

**I Don't See The Point**

"So the stone _didn't_ work right away?" Roy frowned.

He had expected doctor Marcoh to be able to heal Havoc within seconds, granted Havoc could walk and it had only taken a few days but despite this there was still the slight disappointment.

"No, I'm still getting therapy for my legs, balance and strength and all that" Havoc replied, then hastily added,"but it did work relatively quickly, I started therapy only a day or two after Marcoh actually used the stone"

"So will I see straight away do you think or will it even work?" The panic in Roy's voice was well hidden but Havoc could still detect it.

"You'd have to talk to an alchemist about that, I don't know about the truth but it should work" He honestly didn't know what to expect,"maybe Ed or Izumi would know"

When Marcoh had used the stone on him he had first regained feeling then the actual control of his legs developed, it had been a relatively slow recovery compared to what he had expected. As his injury hadn't been caused by alchemy there was a chance that it could be healed more easily than Roy's blindness. Feury entered the room, holding a shining white cane.

"Sir, here's your walking cane" Feury smiled sympathetically as he leant the stick against Mustangs bed,"it's on your left, just feel against the edge of the bed"

The white cane lay innocently inches from Roy's hand.

"I don't want it" he folded his arms.

"What? But the doctors said-"

"I don't want it"

"Sir with all due respect you need it, how else do you expect to get around?" Havoc said, leaning against the doorway,"besides, it's only temporary"

"Hawkeye can help me" On the inside Roy was congratulating himself as Riza would be forced to be with him nearly all the time, even more than normal.

Riza, who had been sitting in her bed beside him looked up sharply,"what?"

"You can help me to get around" he repeated.

"Sir even you must realise that a cane is more practical" Hawkeye said, rolling her eyes.

"I don't even need it, I could navigate headquarters blindfolded" he smirked.

"What difference would that make?" Havoc tapped his cigarette out of the window, suppressing a laugh.

A vein throbbed in Mustangs forehead,"what I am _trying_ to say" he began, his voice a forced calm,"is that I don't see the point in having it if I can rely of you guys"

"I don't think you've been seeing anything recently sir" This time Havoc did laugh as a glass smashed into the wall three feet to his left.


	3. Competition

**Competition**

They stared at each other, unblinking, unmoving. The tension could be cut with a knife. The flame alchemist shifted slightly, uncomfortable under his gaze.

"She's mine you know, and you can't change that" Mustang started,"it's not like she's completely devoted to you, not if you think about it. I mean she always has to babysit me and protect me and without her I wouldn't have come this far. It's not like you've known her as long as I have either"

He was met with a blank stare, as if his every word had been ignored. His brow furrowed into a frown.

"Besides, you're nice to almost everyone, girls don't like guys who can't be committed. I mean I'm not committed but she understand that it's for information. The other girls never compare to her. They aren't like her. You'll never be able to appreciate the colour of her eyes or her hair, soon she'll realise that she needs someone like me."

Mustang reached across his desk and picked up his mug of coffee, sipping it.

"You've never tasted her coffee either. It's the best, better than that sugary poison Havoc tries to make me drink. I suppose you know how good a cook she is too. Maybe I do have competition" he sighed, resting his head on his hands.

Then an idea struck him. It was low, even for him but despite this it was foolproof. Well it wasn't but there was no way it could be traced back to him.

"I bet you could go missing and then she'll have to love me!" He exclaimed suddenly, standing up, crossing the desk and picking Black Hayate up by the scruff of his neck before holding him out of the window.

He missed the door creaking open and the swift footsteps approaching him from behind. Then he froze. A gun's safety had just been clicked off and he felt the cool metal against the back of his neck.

"What the hell are you doing to my dog" Riza growled as Mustang slowly pulled Hayate back in and placed him on the floor.

The dog scratched at the legs of Riza's military pants and she picked him up, letting him nuzzle against her neck.

Roy swore the dog was mocking him as Hayate panted happily, licking Riza face eagerly.

"Work. Now" she growled, her gun back in its holster.

Somehow even with a puppy snuggled against her she still looked intimidating.

She spun on her heel and stalked out of the room, speaking to Hayate quietly as she left,"don't you worry Hayate, I won't let the mean man hurt you, I'll cook you something nice when we get home"

Roy slammed his head into the table, groaning.

* * *

**Is it just me who thinks Roy would be jealous of anyone Riza was close with? **


	4. Drunk confessions

**Drunk Confession**

Cigarette smoke wafted through the air and music filled the bar. Mustang and his team were celebrating his promotion to general and by celebrating they meant getting smashed.

Feury; the baby of the team, had attempted to prove his masculinity by engaging in a drinking contest with Havoc and Roy only to pass out four drinks in. Havoc had proceeded to try his luck, attempting to chat up any women who passed that weren't completely out of his league.

Breda and Falman were both drinking relatively weak drinks however their table was littered with glasses and their speech was somewhat slurred. Riza, being the sensible one was still sober.

"Sir, I think you had enough to drink," Riza's voice cut through the sound of the music.

Roy blinked at her before gulping down another mouthful of Drachman vodka.

"Riza... You're my Riza," he said slowly, his face scrunched up in drunken confusion before his face split into a wide grin and he exclaimed,"My Riza!" and hugged her around her midsection.

"Sir, please let go," she attempted to pry off his arms, instead he let go and grabbed her wrists, pulling her onto his lap.

"So warm," he nuzzled into her neck as he hiccupped.

Riza could've fought his grip easily however she remained still. Although she would never admit it she was comfortable and content in her new seat.

"Sir, I really think we should get going, you've drunken more than enough," she began again, protesting weakly.

"Shhh," he put a finger to her lips and heat flooded her cheeks,"we aren't drunk."

"We?" Riza raised an eyebrow, her grip on her emotions re-established.

"You are a little but I won't tell the others," he giggled as he picked up another shot glass and swallowed its contents,"I'll get drunk with you."

"Stop drinking Roy," Riza sighed, exasperated.

He would definitely have a hangover in the morning. This seemed irrelevant as instead his face brightened and his grin widened.

"Riza said Roy... Riza said Roy, My Riza said Roy!" He began to chant, boyish face lit with childish glee,"Riza said Roy, Riza called me Roy," He pulled her into another hug,"My Riza forever!"

She froze for a moment then wrapped her arms around him, smiling slightly. His hand trailed up her back and rested on the back of her neck.

"Does my Riza wanna hear a secret?" He whispered loudly,"I love my Riza."

She blushed and her eyes widened, she knew that the alcohol was loosening his tongue. Despite this she tried to convince herself that it was the alcohol talking.

"She's the prettiest Riza ever," he continued, grinning drunkenly, dragging out her name.

"With all due respect sir," she said, "I think we should get everyone home."

"And come to bed with me after?" He looked up at her, pleading with his eyes, pressing his forehead against hers.

"I don't think that's a good idea..." She started, she couldn't think, not with those endless dark eyes staring into her soul.

"Don't worry. No touchy touchy until you stop being drunk," he hiccupped again.

She shook her head, smiling,"Okay," she relented, "let's go; the car is just outside."

With that he let her up, standing up after her and almost instantly stumbling, throwing an arm around her.

"My Riza," he said to himself happily, staring at her as she guided him to the car, depositing him in the back seat before going to collect the rest of the team,"she's MY Riza."

Roy stared out of the window, watching Riza return to the bar to collect the rest of his team. His eyes skimmed over the people nearby and he saw a man leering at 'his' Riza. His eyes narrowed as he snapped his fingers, setting the man's ass alight. Apparently his intoxication had not effected his aim at all.

Riza returned with Havoc and an unconscious Feury, depositing him besides Roy. Roy looked up at her grinning.

He crossed his arms over his chest, "Mine."

Riza hid a smile as she nodded to herself, "Yes," she whispered, "yours."


	5. Bottom of the bottle

**Bottom of the Bottle**

Riza Hawkeye, known for her shooting, saved many lives in the war. In doing so she ended many lives too. It was a soldiers duty to follow orders and she'd done so, earning herself respect on the battlefield. This respect meant nothing to her though, in her eyes, she was a murderer.

The sun was setting, casting an orange glow over the tents of the dusty campsite in Ishbal. A lone cloaked figure sat beside the fire, watching it through brown eyes until the sun sunk belong the horizon and the world was shroud in darkness, her face lit only by the campfire that burned before her.

Burning. That horrid smell of human flesh, and the screams. Men, women, children. It made no difference, there was no mercy for any of them. And their blood on _his_ hands. She'd sworn to protect him but how could she protect him from his inner demons when she could hardly handle her own. Her nights were flashes of the faces of those she'd shot. Blood stained her hands just as much as the next soldier.

And now here she was, sat alone at the fire, bottle clutched in her hand. For soldiers to find relief at the bottom of the bottle wasn't uncommon. All of them craved the same thing; to be able to forget the horrors they'd faced. And alcohol provided that relief.

She lifted the bottle to her lips and took a large mouthful, grimacing as the taste hit her. The fire illuminated the bottle, half empty, amber liquid inside.

"Hawkeye?" Roy's voice.

The Flame Alchemist stepped into view. His uniform was dirty and face tinged red from the heat. Slowly he approached her, crouching down before her.

"Hawkeye, look at me" he said firmly, eyes trained on hers.

She met his gaze through unfocused eyes and she nodded at him in acknowledgement.

"Let me take that, no need for this" he murmured, prying the bottle from her grasp and setting it aside.

He took note of the drink, whiskey, she'd drunk a lot. She certainly wasn't sober. Like so many soldiers before her, he could she she'd been trying to drink the demons away. Nothing would take them away and he knew it. They plagued him dreams and this was the first time he'd seen that they affected her too. He mentally cursed himself, she'd denied it but he knew the only reason she was there was because of him, and so the pain she felt was because of him too.

"I'm sorry sir" her voice drew him away from his thoughts.

"Don't be sorry Hawkeye, it's okay, come to my tent, we can talk" he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her upright, she could stand by herself just fine but he didn't want her unsupported just in case.

Even if he couldn't save her from her inner demons her could at least stop any necessary falls. Together, then left behind the campfire and slowly made their way to the tent belonging to the Flame Alchemist.

* * *

Riza sat on the foot of his bed as he stood before her.

"Hawkeye, don't try finding comfort in the bottle again. it won't work. I need to know you can keep yourself safe and that you are looking after yourself" He said, looking down at her.

She up at him. His eyes were the same as they'd always been, dark, betraying no emotion, but the unmistakable fire still burned in them despite all he'd seen. The man that stood before her was far from broken. This war had damaged him but he was still a man of ambition and she could see it.

"I'm sorry sir" She repeated.

What was there to say? There was no point in apologising when she'd already drunk.

"No, don't apologise" he ran a hand through his unkempt hair,"promise me this won't happen again, please"

His voice was pleading. Fear laced each word and his voice broke on the word 'please'. He was scared. Of losing her. Of losing the one thing his sanity clung to. He felt responsible for her state and she realised it. Anything that happened to her would be his burden to bare.

"It won't happen again" her voice was stoic as always but their eyes met and the meaning the words held was understood by both.

"Thank you" his formal facade had returned,"Get some sleep Hawkeye"

She nodded and turned away, slipping her shirt of revealing the tattoo. He stood and stared for a moment, cringing at the destruction the tattoo had made him capable of. With that he turned and left, leaving her to rest until she had to face another day on the battlefield.


	6. Elizabeth

**Elizabeth**

There was a loud bang as the doors of the office were flung open by a very happy looking Roy Mustang. All his subordinates stopped what they were doing and looked up, startled by the noise.

"Why are you looking so happy this morning sir?" Fuery asked, grinning at the Colonel.

"I know that look, it's a girl isn't it boss" Havoc removed the cigarette from his mouth and leaned back.

"Perhaps it is, perhaps it isn't" Mustang strolled past and sat at his desk, his lips curled into a secretive smile.

"Don't try bullshitting me boss, I know that look. Was she any good?" He smirked suggestively.

Roy rolled his eyes, of course Havoc would ask that.

"You're never like this after dates usually" Breda butted in, then added as an after thought looking at Havoc,"She must be really good to have him in this kind of mood"

That was true, most of his dates however were informants, usually Madam Christmas' girls, so it was only normal that they wouldn't put him in a mood as good as this. That information however was strictly between himself and Riza Hawkeye.

"It was simply a nice night out, is that not enough to put a man in a good mood Breda? And Havoc I have no idea what you mean" His dark eyes glinted playfully.

The door swung open, Hawkeye walked in and deposited a stack of papers on Mustangs deck,"Please try to have these finished by the end of the day sir"

Did she know what kind of conversation she'd just walked in on? She turned and sat at her desk, pulling files and, as usual, being the only one in the room to actually get on with her work.

"Thank you Lieutenant" He didn't even touch the pile, instead looking at Havoc.

"Oh you know what I mean sir, did she give you a good time" He winked.

Fuery glanced at Hawkeye, he saw her as a mother figure almost and was shocked she that didn't mind them speaking like this in the office. Even more curious, she didn't seem to care that they were discussing a girl. Everyone had bets on when she and Roy would get together, they had chemistry no one could deny but here they were talking about an unknown female in the Colonels life and she didn't even seem fazed.

"I suppose I did have a good time, not in the way you suggest though Havoc. I consider myself a gentleman" Roy grinned.

Havoc snorted,"And I've quit smoking"

Breda laughed,"Was she any good though sir? Come on give a few details. Spare us the average boring office job experience and liven things up a bit"

"Yeah go on sir, we don't judge" Havoc pressed.

They were interrupted by a small cough and all looked around to Hawkeyes desk, suddenly noticing how quiet she'd been the whole morning.

"I ask that you keep this discussion work appropriate" She said, flicking through her files not even sparing them a glance.

That was her only comment on the subject? Fuery thought there would be something more... dramatic. It occurred at that point to all of them that Hawkeyes dismissive response was strange. They were so sure she and Mustang had something going on.

"Will do Lieutenant, it's not my fault they're jumping on me like dogs" Roy smirked.

"Well they are dogs of the military sir" She responded dryly.

Did she really care so little? Even Falman looked perplexed.

Roy chuckled,"That they are"

"Come on sir, give us something" Havoc grinned.

"Fine" He rested his chin on his hand thoughtfully, glancing towards his Lieutenant as his lips curled into a sly smirk,"Her name was Elizabeth"


	7. Promises

**Promise**

"You're doing it again"

Rebecca had picked Riza up from the train station and since then Riza had been off. She had always been quiet but this was completely different.

"Doing what?" Riza looked up from her steak at the speaking brunette.

"Staring. You've been unfocused since you got of that train"

The train that brought Riza back from Ishbal. It was the first time Rebecca had seen Riza in months. She could see the toll the fighting had taken on her friend, her eyes were dull and she looked exhausted. Rebecca had managed to avoid being sent off, she'd graduated later than Riza and instantly got a job in administration, keeping her away from the fighting. Riza was grateful for that at least.

"Sorry" Riza lifted her fork again and stabbed at her meal lifelessly.

She heard the sound of cutlery gentle places on a plate and heard Rebecca say 'can we have the bill' to a nearby waiter. She knew Rebecca was trying to distract her and appreciated it.

"Let's go back to mine and talk" Rebecca said, smiling at her friend.

A sense of dread settled in Hawkeyes stomach. Of course she'd have to talk.

* * *

Rebecca opened the apartment door and stood aside, allowing Riza to enter.

"Can I get you anything?" Rebecca asked, watching her friend carefully,"Tea?"

Riza opened her mouth to refuse, then closed it and nodded curtly. She settled herself on a chair in the living room, staring out of the window. It was starting to rain, in Ishbal it barely rained, instead it was rather dusty and hot. Rebecca noisily came in, a cup in each hand. She set one before Riza then took the seat opposite her, observing her. Riza sighed, she didn't want to have to answer questions about it. It was all too fresh in her mind.

"So have you sorted accommodation? Real accommodation, not the shitty military buildings?" Rebecca asked.

Riza blinked. That wasn't what she'd expected at all. Her hands cupped the warm mug and she drew it closer to herself.

"No, I thought I'd just-" She started.

"Okay so you're staying here then! No best friend of mine stays in that kind of place" Rebecca said enthusiastically.

Riza tried to smile, it felt like more of a grimace.

"Thank you Rebecca, I appreciate it" She sipped her tea.

Rebecca could see her friend was hurting. War would obviously be fresh in her mind but there was something more.

"You found him didn't you" Rebecca knew.

Riza had found her 'childhood friend'. She'd never told Rebecca his name, how could she now? The famed Flame Alchemist, the one responsible for so many deaths.

"Yeah, I found him" She sipped the tea again.

Rebecca didn't want to press for details but something was clearly bothering her friend and Rebecca was willing to bet it had something to do with her 'childhood friend'.

"I'm happy you was never involved. In the fighting I mean. It changes a person" Riza sighed heavily,"His eyes, _my_ eyes, we both have the eyes of a killer and we can't change any of it. He regrets everything he did. And so do I. I get to say I was following orders but that doesn't make my hands feel any cleaner. I didn't expect it Rebecca, it wasn't something anyone could prepare for"

She stared at her tea, it wasn't easy to talk about it. She swallowed, not looking up.

"You survived though, and you're here now. You can't dwell on everything that happened Riza, you always told me that. You can't rush moving on but you can't dwell or you'll hurt for longer"

Riza looked into that friendly face and for the first time in months, she gave a genuine smile,"I missed you"

"I missed you too"

They fell into a comfortable silence, drinking their tea simply enjoying the presence of one another. Rebecca gave that sense of comfort very few people did.

"Your friend, you said he regrets all that he did. He's alive then and safe right? Thats got to count for something at least" Rebecca didn't know if she was saying the right things but she couldn't just stay quiet whilst her best friend was no doubt overthinking.

"You're right. That does count for something. I'm grateful we both survived. We both have our own burdens to bare now though"

"Thats true but you can bare them together. You've been through the same thing. You said you promised you'd be there to protect him and you kept your promise."

Riza looked up, Rebecca was right, she had kept her promise. Now she had one more promise to keep; to follow Roy Mustang, to hell and back if need be.


	8. Disrespect

**Disrespect**

Being in the military wasn't easy for anyone. Being a women in the military was even harder. Unless you was Riza Hawkeye. Her very presence demanded a certain display of respect and work ethic. Even the Flame Alchemist, Roy Mustang, despite being renowned for his cocky attitude showed her respect. This certain degree of respect however was confined to Central and the North where Olivier Armstrong reigned.

"Here sir, read through these and have them finished by this evening please" Hawkeye placed a stack of papers on his desk before turning and sitting at her own.

The door to the office opened and a tall, well built blonde man entered.

"Colonel Mustang? I'm Major Lambert, I've been temporarily assigned to you, my trial period for a permanent transfer" He said, arm raised in a salute.

Mustang glanced up, then at Hawkeye who raised an eyebrow, then back at 'Major Lambert'. Unsurprisingly Hawkeye knew everything going on in the office and unsurprisingly Roy didn't. He didn't know they were expecting a temporary transfer. He masked this well however and cleared his throat.

"Right, Major Lambert, we haven't had time to order your equipment or set up your desk however for now I'm sure Hawkeye can show you around. Is this your first time in Central?"

"Yes sir, transferred from the south"

"Okay, Hawkeye will show you around Headquarters whilst I chase up your files, it seems I haven't yet received them" With that he busied himself with the stack of papers on his desk.

Hawkeyes stood up,"Major Lambert, would you like to follow me?"

He looked at his, scanning her from head to foot before speaking,"And you are?"

The Colonel clearly stiffened at hearing someone speak to his Lieutenant like that.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, Colonel Mustang just asked me to show you around" She raised an eyebrow,"Is that a problem?"

"I'm not following a women around. I outrank you and I refuse to let you feel like you have any sort of power over me"

She frowned, was this man really stupid enough to believe a simple tour would make her feel 'powerful'. The Colonel didn't look to impressed either, it was no secret he cared deeply for his Lieutenant. The whole room fell silent.

"Are you suggesting that I'm inferior to you Major? Is it because I'm female or is it my rank?" her voice remained calm as she spoke, not showing any sign of irritation.

He looked at her, then at Mustang, then back at her seemingly shocked by her insubordination. Mustangs glare was enough for him to realise he'd said something wrong.

"I-I'm not sexist!" He stuttered, turning red seemingly embarrassed at being caught out,"I just... come on lets get on with this tour" he bowed his head respectfully and followed Hawkeye from the office.

An uncomfortable silence hung in the air as they left.

"I should warn you, in Colonel Mustangs office theres no room for disrespect, all his subordinates are treated as equals regardless of rank or gender" Riza said as they passed a few offices.

"I see. I don't intend to ruin the system in his office but outside his office I expect to be treated like the rank I am and seeing as I outrank you I demand respect"

"Of course sir, I expected nothing less" She internally rolled her eyes.

She led him around the buildings, showing him where to find his superiors, the library, where people ate, the training grounds and so on, ignoring his snide remarks each time she spoke, before returning to the office. The Flame Alchemist didn't ignore the exasperated look on his Lieutenants face nor the glare Major Lambert was shooting Hawkeye. Was this guy really that much of a handful?

"You can all go on lunch if you want" Mustang said loudly, watching his subordinates depart.

"Thanks Boss" Havoc grinned, pulling out his box of cigarettes as he left.

Hawkeye remained behind, waiting till the door had closed behind the others.

"How was he? Worth keeping you think? Or is he going to bring the team down"

"He doesn't really understand that respect is earned sir, nor does he show respect. I suspect he's sexist to be honest with you" In reality the man had been utterly disrespectful, interrupting, talking down to her and making degrading remarks.

"I see, I don't particularly like him either Lieutenant, I feel like he abuses his position"

Slowly Mustangs team filed in, Lambert stood awkwardly by the door, not having been assigned a desk yet. Fuery walked past him, holding two plastic containers of food from the cafe. He handed one to the Colonel and one to Hawkeye.

"Wait, you have your subordinates bring you food?" Major Lambert said, the tone of jealousy laced his voice.

"I didn't ask him to. Fuery is simply kind enough to do so and to bring the Lieutenant food too. It's all about respect" The Colonel smiled coolly.

A vein twitched in Lambert's temple,"I outrank your Lieutenant yet I don't even have a desk whilst she's being brought food by your team. How the fuck is that fair!?"

Breda looked up lazily,"Wouldn't say that if I were you"

"Yeah I mean she's been here longer, no disrespect sir but we try to look after each other and she's an important part of the team and a friend" Fuery looked up, a small smile etched on his face.

Major Lambert glared. He was fuming.

"I won't be second to someone who is inferior to me and a woman at that. Theres a reason this room is mainly full of men!"

"You want this transfer don't you Lambert? Because you're making a shit impression. Tell me do you know any heroes of Ishval?" The Colonel growled.

He blinked, taken aback by the sudden change in subject.

"The Flame Alchemist, The Crimson Alchemist, The Hawks Eye-" he listed before Mustang interrupted.

"And can you tell me the names of these 'heroes' please" He'd stood up and walked towards Lambert, inches away now.

"Solf Kimberlee, Roy Mustang and then the Hawks Eye was a sniper but his identity was never confirmed"

"My Lieutenant is The Hawks Eye, I'm fairly certain her skills are superior to yours. Every member of my team I personally picked. You are not someone who's welcome here. I hope you didn't expect to stay in central long because your transfer is being denied" He watched in grim satisfaction as Lambert looked again at Hawkeye, shocked.

"You bitc-" He began but was cut of by Mustangs gloved hand around his throat.

"Disrespect in this office will not be tolerated. I want you out of Central in the next 48 hours or I'll have you charged with insubordination, harassment and misconduct on military sounds. Understood?"

Lambert nodded and as soon as the Colonel released him stumbled out of the office, his ego in tatters.

"Sir that wasn't necessary" The Lieutenant said, not bothering to hide her smile.

"That was more than necessary. Nobody disrespects my subordinates" He said, turning back to his desk, _especially not my Queen_, he mentally added.


	9. Weakness

**Weakness**

Roy Mustang, the renowned flame alchemist was useless in two situations. The first being when it rained, the second being when he was stripped of his gloves. Currently his predicament was the latter. That, and the fact he was bound to a chair.

"Roy Mustang. Who would have thought you would be so easy to restrain" A feminine voice laughed.

She stepped into his field of vision. She was a pretty girl, late twenties, curly brown hair that framed her face, blue eyes and a sizeable bust.

"As far as first dates go I'm afraid I've had better to be honest. Most girls only get freaky in the bedroom although if this is what gets you going then who am I to complain?" Roy smirked.

Yes he was bound to a chair, and yes he was utterly defenceless, but he was also renowned for being a womaniser and a complete and utter idiot. And this idiot seemed to this flirting with his captor would get him out of his situation.

"Do you know why I need you?" She asked, leaning down to look him in the face.

"Not a clue, I'm fully clothed and so are you so I don't have a lot to go on" He gave his signature smile.

She laughed, then her face became dead serious and she uttered two words,"teach me flame alchemy"

It wasn't the first time people had come after him for his alchemy. Considering he was the only flame alchemist it was no surprise. People had attempted to simply copy the transmutation circles on his gloves and try to activate them but with no knowledge of the alchemy they were performing or the risks they usually ended up either badly burned or dead. His alchemy had a reputation for being dangerous for a reason.

He sighed,"Look don't you think a lot of people have already come after my alchemy? Clearly none have succeeded so why bother try?"

She smiled,"Because I know your weakness. Everyone knows you can't use your alchemy in the rain but that's not your true weakness now is it? You're utterly defenceless when your dear Lieutenant is in danger isn't that right?"

His eyes widened.

"That got your attention didn't it" She laughed,"I mean it's not too late to comply"

"What have you done with my Lieutenant"

Her smile only widened.

"What have you done with my Lieutenant? Answer me" His voice cracked slightly.

"Wouldn't you love to know"

"You bitch. I swear to god if you've touched her-"

There was a loud crash, a gunshot, and the woman before him fell to her knees, clutching her thigh where blood began seeping through her clothes from a bullet hole. Behind her, dressed in civilian clothing was The Hawks Eye.

"Colonel, I appreciate the concern but I'm more than capable of taking care of myself, have faith in me please sir" She deadpanned, gun trained on the woman on the floor,"You are under arrest for kidnap, attempted blackmail and threatening a State Alchemist. Reinforcements are on the way. Anything you say will be held against you"

There was a faint sound of footsteps and a male voice call 'I think its this way'.

Havoc came into view, accompanied by military police, dressed in his uniform and handcuffed the woman on the floor, leading her away and calling over his shoulder,"Lieutenant, get him home safely. You'll both have to give statements but that will be tomorrow"

Minutes later Roy Mustang exited the building, followed by his ever faithful Lieutenant, to a black military car. He slid into the passenger seat and she took the drivers side.

"Thank you Lieutenant, for rescuing me from that awful date" He grinned sheepishly,"Although how did you know I'd be in trouble?"

"When a woman spend most of her time looking at your gloves it gives reason for suspicion" She replied, eyes on the road.

He smirked and glanced at her "Where should she be looking instead"

"Well personally I like a man with a big pay check" A faint smile graced her lips.

He tossed his head back in laughter,"Where would I be without you Lieutenant" He chuckled.

"Probably still in an abandoned warehouse tied to a chair and not for kinky reasons either"

"I'm truly grateful Lieutenant. Thank you"

"You're welcome sir, it's my job to be protective of you is it not?"

He smiled, that woman was right, Riza Hawkeye was indeed his weakness.


	10. Chess

**Chess**

A scruffy dark haired boy, dressed in worn trousers and a white shirt with a satchel slung over his shoulder, quietly walked up the old wooden stairs. Master Hawkeye preferred silence and Roy was not stupid enough to anger him. He stopped before a door and knocked gently. There was a scuffling from inside then it creaked open and he slipped inside.

"If father catches you in here he won't be pleased"

Riza Hawkeye was a few inches shorter than Roy, her blonde hair tied up neatly. She had a stern look on her face, given away only by the innocent playfulness in her eyes.

"Then we'd best get out of here so he can't catch us, lets explore" He smirked, striding across the room and opening the window,"M'lady" He offered a mock bow, gesturing towards the window.

"Shut up" She laughed, climbing onto the windowsill and jumping towards the oak tree outside and landing on a branch with ease.

Roy followed, slipped, and was saved by her outstretched hand,"City boys" She tutted mockingly.

He laughed as they climbed down the tree and began walking away from the Hawkeye residence. The dirt path grew increasingly wild as they wandered towards the forest, tangles of weeds dotted the part and thorns jutted out from the bushes. The only sound was the thud of their footsteps and bird singing in the trees above.

"What's in the bag?" She asked as they walked.

"Just my notebook and some snacks" He smiled.

The sound of running water grew louder until a clearing came into view, cut in half by a stream. He threw the bag down carelessly and it landed with a gentle thump. Riza sat on a tree stump, resting her chin on her hand thoughtfully.

"So, hows your alchemy going?" She asked.

"Pretty good, you dad says I'm learning quite quickly" He said proudly, a smile stretching across his face.

"Show me?"

He suddenly looked a bit sheepish,"What do you want me to transmute?"

She looked around thoughtfully, then walked to the stream and picked up a handful of dark stones, looking at them carefully,"They're granite, can you make two small castles? The size of my pinky?"

He opened the satchel, pulled his notebook from it and drew a transmutation circle in pencil. Placing the stone in the middle he touched the circle, there was a blue light, then two small, black, slightly uneven, castles stood in the middle. She looked at them carefully and picked one up grinning.

"They're good, can you do two more? Except a different coloured stone?" She asked.

"I can use granite again, a finer finish will make it lighter, a sort of grey colour"

He repeated the process until she had four small castles resting in her hand.

"How about a horse? Just the head maybe but so it'll stand up like the castles do?" She asked.

He obliged, producing similar sized horses, two black two grey.

"Okay this is the harder part, can you make four crowns, two masculine, two feminine? Same height as the castles if you can and one of each colour"

His brow furrowed in confusion but nevertheless he did as she asked, The crowns were very rough and it wasn't initially obvious what they were exactly but for a first attempt they weren't bad.

"Now do sixteen sticks, long as they can stand up they'll work, half in each colour"

She examined each.

"And now just four simple crosses, two of each colour again"

Once he finished one again she examined them then smiled.

"So city boy, do you know how to play chess?"

He laughed,"You had me making all the parts just so you could play a board game? I haven't played in a while but I can beat you no problem"

She quicker an eyebrow,"Transmute a board and lets play then"

He drew the transmutation circle on the street stump and within moments he'd created a smooth wooden chess board. They set up each side and began to play, Roy lost the first game. And the second. And the third.

"Best of 5?" He said, red from embarrassment.

"Okay city boy, I'll beat you quickly this time, don't want you to suffer more than necessary" She laughed.

"We'll see who wins this time" He muttered, moving a piece.

"Checkmate" She smiled sweetly.

Roy stared, opened his mouth, closed it again then stuttered,"You're cheating"

"Do you want me to teach you?"

"Okay Master Hawkeye" He grinned mockingly.

Her eyes flashed dangerously,"Don't call me that" Then her face softened slightly,"Refer to me as your superior instead" She laughed.

They practised until the sun began to set, Roy glanced up.

"We should probably head back now or you dad will get angry"

She nodded and they packed up.

"Wait, you left you Queen" She stooped to pick up the figure, the small rough feminine crown he'd made,"Don't forget, the Queen is your most valuable piece, once you lose the Queen its almost certain you've lost the game"


	11. Weaponless

**Weaponless**

The best thing about a gun is that you don't have to feel death. You don't even have to be near it. Guns are clean. And fast. And for those reasons, they're Riza Hawkeye's favourite weapon.

The worst thing about a gun is that it has limited shots. Once those shots are used up, the gun is no longer a weapon, it becomes a useless piece of metal. Something Riza Hawkeye is all too familiar with.

Ishval was horrendous, for both civilians and the military. Only the higher ups had the luxury of being spared the trauma as they never saw the battle front. State alchemists and snipers were responsible for a majority of the deaths. Both were valuable to the military. After Major Armstrongs breakdown State alchemists were ordered into more reckless situations, forced kill for survival or self defence rather than just because of orders. Snipers were ordered protect them, without letting them know, in order to keep them alive but to ensure they attacked and didn't hold back. As long as the alchemists believed they were in danger, they'd protect themselves.

"Riza Hawkeye, you're assigned to Kimblee"

"Yes sir" She saluted.

"At 0600 hours he's been ordered to attack the northern temple where it's believed that Ishvalans are stocking weapons. Cover him. Don't let him know you're there. Dismissed"

She nodded, departing and returning to her tent. Kimblee wouldn't need too much protection, he made it clear he was enjoying the war. He was known for taking pleasure in killing. In the morning blood would be shed, and she was expected to protect the man responsible. She shuddered at the thought.

At approximately 0400 she departed. The sun had not yet risen. A small group of soldiers moved with her through the ruins, keeping an eye out for Ishbalans and slowly splitting off the their designated locations. As a general rule soldiers didn't travel alone but this early in the morning it was usually quiet. She spotted a tall building, the top had been burnt it looked like. She knew who was responsible for that. Despite that though it looked like the perfect location for a sniper.

She flitted through the darkness to the base of the building. The windows were boarded up. Using her knife she quietly pried the boards loose and pulled them away, leaving herself a gap big enough to get through. The interior was dark and musty, she felt her way to a set of stairs and began to climb. The top floor had three windows meaning one side of the building was a blind spot. Despite that though, the temple which Kimberlee would be attacking was in clear view. She unslung her gun from her shoulder and positioned it, checking the scope. Through the darkness she caught a glimpse of movement, small figures running between buildings seemingly heading towards the temple.

She was tempted to fire a warning shot. Let them know they weren't safe and that the military knew where they were. But to do that would be treason for which she'd be killed. Instead she pulled herself away from the gun and waited.

As the sun began to appear on the horizon she caught a glimpse of movement. Looking through her scope she recognised the military colours. She took position grimly, watching as one figure, walking ahead of the rest, clapped. And the world erupted into chaos.

By the time the dust settled the temple was rubble and Ishvalans shouts echoed through the desert air. Kimblees group had advanced. Shots run out and men on both sides fell to the ground. Kimblee stood alone, unmoving. Frowning she focused her scope on him. He was smiling. She realised with disgust he was enjoying the chaos. There was movement behind him and she pulled the trigger.

Blood hit the sand, the same colour as the eyes of the man she'd just shot. Kimblee glanced down, his expression seemed amused as he looked at the lifeless body on the ground. Then he looked up, directly at her. She held her breath. Alchemists weren't meant to know they were so well protected. They were led to believe they were in danger. She watched as he narrowed his eyes. Surely she was too far away for him to see her she reasoned. He raised his hands and clapped, another explosion ripped across the ruins. She gulped before refocusing on the rest of the battlefield, she had a job to do.

By the time the sun set the sand was stained red with Ishval and Amestrian blood alike. Kimblee at some given point stopped caring about sides and instead killed whoever was unlucky enough to cross his field of vision. A few lucky soldiers survived but despite that blue uniformed bodies littered the ground. She grit her teeth as she stood up and stretched, stiff from having to remain in one place all day. She'd used up all her ammo. Her gun was empty for which she was almost grateful. If someone were to make an attempt on her life she'd be powerless to stop them and whilst she wasn't suicidal, the things she'd witnessed almost made her want to die.

She scanned her surroundings looking for any potential threats before pulling her hood up and leaving the building. Travelling after sunset was risky but she needed to get back to the campsite. Following the route Kimblee had taken she hurried quietly towards safety.

Her tent was a welcomed sight. Nothing was better than the privacy it offered. Pulling the hood of her cloak back she slipped inside, went to toss her gun aside, then stopped. Solf J Kimblee was sat on her bed, face blank.

"The Hawks Eye" He greeted her, nodding his head politely.

"Major" She saluted.

He smiled, eyes narrowing into slits,"I heard a rumour and I figured as a sniper you'd be able to answer my questions"

So he'd seen her, she paused "What would you like to know?"

"Apparently State Alchemists are more protected than they tell us, can you confirm?" He smirked.

She hesitated,"State Alchemists are an important asset to the military therefore it would make sense that they try to ensure your safety" she spoke carefully, not wanting to give anything away.

"You're right, we are an important asset aren't we. You know, sometimes on the battlefield I get carried away. I get away with it though. If a State Alchemist can get away with murder they can get away with anything" He was grinning, his voice steady.

"I suppose so Major" She tilted her head slightly in a small nod.

As soon as the words left her mouth he launched himself at her, pinning her to the ground, knee on her chest immobilising her. She was a lot smaller than him and a lot less experienced in close combat. Her eyes widened as he head one wrist above her head and yanked at her cloak.

Rape wasn't uncommon on the battlefront but most soldiers she came into contact with were respectful of fellow soldiers. This situation was new to her. Instinct took over.

She raised her free hand, the one holding her gun, till it was pointed at him and pulled the trigger. Click. It was empty. Kimblee stopped and looked from the gun to her then back again.

He threw his head back in laughter,"You can't kill a State Alchemist, we're too great an asset remember. Let it happen and it'll be easier on you"

She grit her teeth and with as much force as she could, hit the butt of the gun against his temple. His face contorted in rage. He yanked the gun from her grip and threw it across the sand, it rolled through the tent flaps out of sight and his free hand closed around her throat.

"You bitch" He hissed, his hand on her throat tightening.

Then he was yanked off her. She rolled onto her front and onto her knees, gasping and looked up. Roy Mustang hand grabbed the front of Kimblee's clothes, thrown him off her and was beating the shit out of him. Punch after punch, the Flame Alchemist showed no signs of stopping.

She stood,"Thats enough sir" her voice shook slightly.

One of Kimblee's eyes was swollen shut, a trial of blood ran from his mouth and his wrist was twisted at an awkward angle.

"Touch any woman like that agin you bastard and I'll make you burn" Mustang growled, before letting Kimblee go.

The Crimson Alchemist stumbled to the flaps of the tent, looked as if he was going to say something, then left.

"Are you okay?" Roy's face was that of genuine concern.

"Yes, thank you sir" She smiled gratefully.

He frowned slightly and reached out, placing his hand under her chin and looking her in the eyes, their faces dangerously close "Did he do anything?"

"No, you stopped him. Why did you come in?"

"I was coming past to see Hughes but then your gun was on the floor. I worried" He looked as if he was about to say more but stopped, he let his hand drop.

"Thank you sir, I appreciate it"

He smiled, although it didn't quite reach his eyes,"I- Do you want to come with me to see Hughes? Company is nice especially times like this"

She nodded smiling,"Yes please, let me just reload my gun"

He blinked questioningly. She swallowed, shaken slightly by what had happened.

"Its too dangerous to be weaponless, even if you are here to protect me sir I'd rather not risk it"

He nodded, he'd rather her armed and able to protect herself. She'd been in his life too long to leave now.


	12. Gloves

**Gloves**

Riza stood up, facing the wall and picked up her shirt, pulling it over her head.

"Thank you Riza, I think I've almost deciphered the notes. A little longer and I should have it. For now I've worked out a basic transmutation circle to manipulate hydrogen and oxygen but it's a bit unpredictable" He smiled, the last time he'd tried to activate his copy of the transmutation circle and lit a match he'd singed his eyebrows off and they'd only just grown back.

He'd been studying her back again. They'd been doing it every night for the past month and he was finally beginning to make progress.

"Roy, I'm exhausted I think I'll go to sleep now. You can go over the notes again tomorrow" She said yawning as she left to room, headed to the spare room.

He grunted in acknowledgement, eyes glued to the paper in font of him, lips moving soundlessly.

Day after day they continued this routine, he religiously studied her back at every given opportunity. She didn't mind being topless in his presence, it was just for the alchemy, for his research. It was necessary. He thought nothing of it. Neither did she.

He rubbed his eyes, clearly exhausted. Riza glanced at the clock, it was well past midnight.

"Lets get some sleep, its late, you can work more on this tomorrow" She yawned, getting up and turning away from him as usual to put some clothes on.

She stretched and Roy glanced at her. The tattoo, it looked different when she stretched. He blinked taken aback. Then it clicked. The notes he'd been studying he'd been focused too deeply on. They were part of the transmutation circle. He'd dismissed them as just words but it had been right in front of him the whole time. The secrets to flame alchemy. He knew it. So much had just fallen into place in his mind. She looked over her shoulder at him and he was grinning wildly.

"Are you okay?"

"I've got it" he muttered, then louder,"I've got it! Riza you're amazing!"

Without a seconds thought he flung his arms around her, pulling her into a tight embrace. She stiffened against him and then he realised. She was topless. This was highly inappropriate.

"Oh my god I am so sorry" words tumbled from his mouth as he attempted to apologise.

He was cut off however but her arms wrapping around him, reciprocating the action.

"Get some sleep" she murmured.

"No, stay up with me. Lets just relax tonight, you've put up with all this research, lets both have a break" He smiled down at her.

And so they did just that. She put her shirt back on and they spent the night talking about anything and everything. Their childhoods. Ishval. The State Alchemist exam. The future. By the time the sun rose they'd both fallen asleep, Roy splayed out on the floor and Riza curled up on the sofa.

She woke up first and began making breakfast, the smell of sausages and bacon rousing the sleeping alchemist on the floor.

His arms wrapped around her and he rested his chin on her shoulder as she cooked,"Need any help?"

"Actually yes, you sort this out I'm going to make tea" She smiled at him, slipping from his embrace and walked to the cupboard to retrieve some mugs.

They ate together in silence, simply enjoying the presence of one another.

"So last night what did you learn?" She asked, intrigued.

"The sketches of transmutation circles I'd drawn were incomplete. The notes on your back, they make up parts of the circle and I didn't realise till last night"

"So you know the theory and the exact circle now?" She asked excitedly, genuinely happy for him.

"Yeah, I mean I'll have to try it out and work out how to have a circle on me at all times, then I'll need a lighter on me to produce a spark for it to work" He trailed off thoughtfully.

"A lot of alchemists incorporate their circles into tattoos or gloves" She said, thinking.

"You're a genius! Ignition cloth would be perfect! It'd produce the spark if I assuming it produces enough friction between my thumb and forefinger and hopefully I'd be able to manipulate the gas in the air and boom flames! I could literally click and there'd be sparks!" He grinned happily then the grin slid of his face,"Riza?"

"Yes"

"I know you've already helped me a lot but can I ask you to teach me something?"

She furrowed her brow,"Of course"

"I never actually learned how to click"

She burst out laughing. He may be extremely intelligent and capable but as far as basic skills went, Roy lacked them all.

She grinned affectionately,"Okay I'll teach you"


	13. Matchmaker

**Matchmaker**

Jean Havoc snickered as Riza Hawkeye walked past, headed for her desk.

She nodded at him in greeting,"Good morning"

"Morning" he grinned widely,"Fuhrer Mustang has gone to get breakfast so we can relax a bit"

"Lieutenant, there is actually work to be done you know" Riza smiled, shaking her head disapprovingly.

Since Mustangs promotion the team had had also all been promoted therefore a lot more free time however they now had much more important business to attend, including actually helping the Flame Alchemist manage the country.

"You gotta relax Hawkeye, let your hair down a bit, get out there" He made a weird hand gesture which she ignored.

She approached her desk and found upon it a single red rose and a note, she opened it, '_To my dearest, with love from the Fuhrer'. _The hand writing was messy, scrawled very quickly and looked almost like that of Havocs who was watching her carefully.

"Whose that from?" He asked in feigned curiosity.

"The Fuhrer apparently" She smiled,"Except he knows I don't care for trivial things such as roses" and with that she threw it away.

Havocs eyes widened,"You can't just throw away gifts! That cost money you know!"

"Not your money so not your concern" She replied dryly, sitting down and pulling out a pen.

At that moment Mustang walked in, smiling to himself,"Good morning"

"Good morning sir, that gift from you was very kind" She smiled knowingly.

"Gift?" His eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"Yes that lovely rose you left me, unless" She suddenly looked shocked,"It wasn't from you?"

"I don't recall buying a rose" He shook his head apologetically.

Havoc's eyes darted between them. Well shit. Still, its not like they knew he was trying to set them up.

"Here's the note. It seems this could be classed as identity theft as its signed from you. Lets send this downstairs and have the handwriting analysed then we'll know whose behind this" She smiled, taking note of the panic in Havocs face,"To sign something from someone as high up as you would definitely have consequences don't you think?"

"Yes of course" He nodded in agreement, catching the mischievous glint in her eye.

"I'll take it! To be analysed I mean!" Havoc suddenly stuttered, pale faced,"I-I was about to go and get coffee anyway, it'll drop it off on the way"

"Thank you Havoc" She smiled at him handing him the note and watched as he departed, waiting till the doors shut behind him, he was definitely going to destroy the note.

The Fuhrer suddenly moved closer, she looked up into those dark eyes and smiled.

"He's still trying to set us up isn't he" She laughed lightly.

"Apparently so, of course though" He kissed her gently,"That would be fraternisation and we couldn't have that now could we"

"You're absolutely right" She murmured, moving her face closer and closer to his then stopping,"Fraternisation wouldn't go down too well"

"We really ought to tell them soon, I hate having to hide us" he moved his face closer, their lips brushed hers slightly then she pulled back.

She smiled playfully,"Thats all you're getting till you finish working. You have to review progress on Ishval remember"

He sighed in disappointment,"We have the whole office to ourselves though, come on"

"You also have work to do" She dumped a stack of paper in his arms.

He looked at her, then at the files, then back at her,"You're serious aren't you"

She raised her eyebrow.

"Fine, fine" he backed away, turning to the double doors that led to his office, she smiled as she heard him mutter 'mood killer' before the door closed behind him.

She shook her head, smiling. Havoc was ridiculous, what idiot tried to play matchmaker with two people who were already a couple.


	14. Dysfunctional

**Dysfunctional**

The heavy wooden door of Mustangs office creaked open and a small black and white puppy entered, happily wagging its tail and sniffing its way to Lieutenant Hawkeyes desk. The Lieutenant followed after Black Hayate. Her eyes looked tired and her face was slightly flushed as if she'd been in a rush. None of this escaped the notice of her team who remained silent till she sat down.

"Lieutenant, are you feeling okay?" Jean Havoc spoke, breaking the silence.

"Fine Second Lieutenant Havoc thank you" She murmured quietly,"Just didn't get enough sleep is all"

"The boss didn't sleep too well either last night, he's pretty moody today" Havoc nodded at Mustangs door.

"Dully noted" She smiled, picking up her pen.

The sound of pens scratching on paper filled the air, interrupted only by Black Hayate's panting and occasional whine for attention from Havoc and Fuery.

Then the silence was shattered by shouting.

"Sounds like the chief is coming" Breda muttered.

A chuckle rippled around the office, Ed's presence always meant entertainment.

"I'm going to punch Colonel Bastard! That was the third false trail this month!"

Then there was the voice of the younger Elric Brother,"Brother please calm down, there's work going on and they won't appreciate your shouting"

"I don't give a shi-" Edward Elric slammed the door open and his eyes locked with those of Lieutenant Hawkeye.

"Your brother is right Ed. We are working and you're being unnecessarily loud. Please lower your voice whilst indoors" She said dismissively.

He had the grace at least to look ashamed of himself,"Sorry Lieutenant"

"It's okay Ed, please go in and see the Colonel now" She smiled at the brothers as they trailed into Mustangs office.

The moment Mustangs office door closed there was muffled shouting.

"They don't sound too happy" Havoc muttered,"Bets on how long till he snaps?" He mimed snapping his fingers.

Another ripple of laughter from the men at Havocs poor Flame Alchemist impression.

"I'm going for seven minutes" "I'll bet four till one of them loses it"

She sighed. All the boys wanted was their bodies back, the Colonel really didn't need to be so hard on them. She screwed her eyes shut, let out a deep breath, then picked up her pen again. No point listening in, they'd probably have the same argument next mission, and the one after that. Fuery walked in cringing as he heard the shouts, he placed a cup of coffee on the Lieutenants desk.

"Thank you" She smiled at him.

He smiled back,"You looked tired and I figured this might help, especially considering the noise they're making", he nodded at the door.

Colonel Mustangs voice rung through the room, cold and hard.

"Fullmetal. Each mission you go on is funded by the military. Accommodation, food, transport, all paid for. And I've tried to make it possible for as many missions as possible to relate to the stone so you two can uncover more information. Do you want your bodies back or not? I have tried to help you but this is getting tiring Fullmetal."

There was silence. He'd crossed a line. Even Falman, emotionally distant as ever looked shocked. Lieutenant Hawkeye pushed her chair back and stood up, striding across the office ignoring the stares from the team and entered the Colonels office.

He was standing over Ed, hands either side of the chair and his face that of anger. Ed looked like a small child being told off and Al stood by the wall awkwardly. The door clicked shut behind her and both parties looked up.

"Colonel. That's enough. They're children" She said sharply.

He looked up, his face softening when his eyes settled on her,"You're right. You're right"

He straightened up and backed away slightly, walking back around his desk and sitting down.

"Full metal. You have the rest of the day off, I apologise for my behaviour. Dismissed" he said sharply.

Immediately Ed sprung up from his seat and hurried past her, shooting an appreciative look at her as he passed, Al hot on his heels.

"Care to explain yourself Colonel?" She folded her arms.

The was a long pause.

"He said I didn't care about my subordinates"

One thing she knew he took pride in was his close knit team and how they all had friendships outside the professions environment. Ed had insulted him but even so the Colonel had also crossed lines.

"Colonel, forgive me for speaking out of term but they've lost everything. Those boys have nothing, just each other and for you mention the fact they don't even have their bodies is too far. You know you overstepped the boundaries, regardless of being their superior"

"I know, I took it too far. I'm sorry Lieutenant" He muttered.

She sighed,"You're apologising to the wrong person"

He straightened up,"You're right. I need to find them before they get themselves in trouble again" and with that he sprang out of his chair and left, in pursuit of the Elric brothers.

At least he could overcome his pride this once and apologise. She glanced at the main office, the team all had their heads down, pretending they hadn't been listening in and Hayate was curled up by Fuery. She shook her head smiling slightly. They were just one big, admittedly dysfunctional, family.


	15. Loyalty

**Loyalty**

The two blonde women stared at each other, neither speaking. Then the older one sighed.

"I can't persuade you, can I?" Olivier Armstrong sighed.

"I'm afraid not General" Riza Hawkeye replied.

"It's a shame" The General began,"One of the more talented sharpshooters in Central rather than on the boarders but I trust you have your reasons and respect that"

Riza bowed her head slightly,"Thank you General"

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, I'd hate to overstep boundaries but why do you choose to stand by Colonel Mustang?" Those cold blue eyes locked on the younger woman's face.

"I-" Lieutenant Hawkeye paused, thinking,"I made a promise General and I don't intend to go back on it"

General Armstrong frowned. She could see the Lieutenant was carefully choosing her words, not wanting to give something away.

"Let there be no secrets between us Lieutenant, a promise surely isn't enough to hold you back in your career, you are avoiding promotions and recognition from your superiors yet you choose to remain beside him instead"

"I have no interest in promotions, I have priorities that aren't all about self gain" The Lieutenant said stiffly.

The General raised an eyebrow,"So it's for his gain instead?"

The Lieutenant paused,"It's for a better future"

General Armstrong didn't see an experienced soldier sat before her, she saw a woman full of regret. A woman who'd chosen her path and had no intention of straying from it.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, I respect your decision however should you ever desire a position at Briggs I will ensure your application goes through quickly. A talented soldier like you would be of great use rather thank cooped up here"

Lieutenant Hawkeye nodded, smiling slightly,"Thank you General, I appreciate the offer"

General Armstrong smirked, her lips curved ever so slightly,"Dismissed Lieutenant"

She stood, saluted, then left through the great wooden doors, leaving General Armstrong alone in the room.

"What did she want" Colonel Mustang had been waiting in the corridor the whole time?

Lieutenant Hawkeye rolled her eyes,"She just offered me a position in Briggs sir"

"You didn't accept" He looked panicked as he awaited her response.

"No. I didn't sir" She hid a smile at his protectiveness.

He visibly relaxed,"I'm going to have a word with her, I'll see you in the office"

He purposefully strode to the door, flung it open and entered. The only words she caught was a very aggressive "you fucking thief, thats my subordinate" before the door closed and the words were too muffled to make out.

She shook her head as she headed back to the office. General Armstrong always tried to recruit soldiers she determined to be the best in their field and snipers were hard to come by. It was a compliment really. She opened the door to the office then paused as she heard Bredas voice.

"Yeah I heard Armstrong is trying to recruit Hawkeye again"

"She won't say yes though, the Hawks Eye is here to stay" That was Jeans voice.

Then to her surprise Falman pitched in,"You do know General Armstrong has a history of taking interest in both males and females..."

The was laughter then Jean spoke up,"Looks like our Lieutenant has caught the eye of the Ice Queen"

More laughter.

"She won't leave though? The Lieutenant I mean" Feury's voice said.

"No way, she's way too loyal and besides, she knows we'd be useless without her"

The door was pushed open by a white gloved hand, Colonel Mustang had been stood right behind her and she hadn't even noticed. The team turned to see their superior officer stood behind the Lieutenant, both guilty of eavesdropping.

"Thats right, our Lieutenant is was too loyal to leave us, isn't that right Lieutenant Hawkeye?" Mustangs voice said from behind her.

She didn't turn around or answer, instead she smiled,"Back to work sir, or I may consider her offer"

* * *

**General Armstrong is not straight and I refuse to believe otherwise that is all.**


End file.
